User talk:Tribble-Freund
Edits Um, why exactly are you reverting my edits? The Behind the scenes category is a legitimate category created by the founder. She also saw my edits and did not revert them. ~Obi (Talk) Oh, I see now. Thanks for explaining. ~Obi (Talk) Request Greetings. Would you mind providing an input on the MoS so we can finalize it? I think your opinion would be very much appreciated. Thanks for your time. --Sherrinford (talk) 22:22, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorting Hi there. Just wanted to know why you're changing the sorting on those pages? The 'Adventure' is part of the title, and thus only the 'the' should be sorted off. 07:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : And why the "The" sould be sort out? Right, so not all articles are sorted under "T". And so, it also makes no sense to sort them all under "A". : Pleas, don't start a edit war. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 07:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::'The' is always sorted off so that the sorting correctly reflects the name. It's not so articles aren't sorted under the 't', it's so they aren't sorted under 'the'. That's a standard wiki practice. It is not standard to sort off other words just so that it isn't all sorted under that. 07:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: It is standard wiki practice, to sort the parts out which are the same in all articles. This can in individual cases also be more, as only the "The". --Tribble-Freund (talk) 07:28, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've never heard of that. Regardless, it's not part of our MoS, and so I've added a topic to the talk page about it. Instead of having two differing methods, I suggest we take it to the community. 07:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Your opinion is needed! Hello! When you get the chance, could you please comment on the issues raised here: Manual of Style: please comment! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 05:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) As an observer I must say I'm immensely impressed by the depth, detail and presentation of the German version of the 'Baker Street wiki', a lot of which appears to be your handiwork. It looks fantastic (I've only read the Christopher Lee and Without a Clue pages in detail, but I've glanced at a number of other entries), and at almost 5,000 pages dwarfs this English version. :D Alex Jiskran 14:54, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Edit Hi there, About this edit, there is nothing that says I have to ask before I change an edit, or undo one, so it's perfectly fine for me to do so. Also, we don't have a page for either version of Kitty, and so it seems pointless to link it to a second version when neither have pages. How major a character is the canon-version? Is it likely a page will be created for her in the future? Even if not, if the Elementary version is created first, there's nothing wrong with not including the actress's name in brackets. That should only be done if we have to, because the titles are then neater and are less likely to need to be piped. As it is now under discussion as an edit conflict, I'm going to revert the page back to its original state prior to that edit being made. 16:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Red link in "Reigate" I felt it looked somewhat unpleasant, and if the page is created, then I imagine it will be with a fuller name than simply "Cunningham" and will therefore fail to link directly anyway. Alex Jiskran 09:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't mind your input on this Hello, I just wanted to ask if you could have a look at this talk page discussion as I'm not sure how to proceed and I'd appreciate a second opinion: Is this notable enough to get an article?. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:55, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Red link Arnold Vosloo is a one-time guest star on 'Elementary', which, to the best of my knowledge, gets limited attention on this wiki. Therefore it is at best highly improbable that a 'guest star' page will be created for him. This is why, since someone apparently wanted it linked, I connected his Wikipedia page. Alex Jiskran 09:34, July 17, 2016 (UTC) The Return of Sherlock Holmes (1987 film) This page is covered with glaring red links for pages which have not and, given how few people have seen or own copies of the film, in all probability will never be created. Why is it better to have a page covered with such red? If I receive no written response from you, I will feel able to restore the limited links version. Alex Jiskran 18:32, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Agree to disagree I take your point entirely about consistency of removal, and I failed to spot the same links in the box. As for rarity, I meant on TV and among collections, I hadn't done a search for online options, so I am clearly wrong there. If it's been decided that even that number of red links (which is why I removed some and not others) doesn't detract from a page, so be it, but I'm planning to keep looking out for the odd ones for places which are real world, for example, and only referenced in passing in the Holmes canon, and removing the links there. Hope this won't set us in opposite camps. Alex Jiskran 10:22, July 27, 2016 (UTC) PS Forget to say - the German site looks absolutely fantastic. You guys are doing incredible work over there. A An attempt :-) Als Sie haben alles mit mir auf Englisch geschriebt, versuche ich ein bisschen auf Deutsch meine Meinung zu erklaren. Ich habe nie Duetsch in der Schule gelernt, und hab' nur ein paar Woche intensiv kurzer gemacht, also entschuldigen Sie bitte die viele Fahler. Bei mir, es kommt ein bisschen komisch als wir funfzehn rote linke haben fur ein einziger TV Filme, ohne Serial oder etwas mit langer Leben, und darum hab' ich die Seite wechseln. Es ist ein bisschen so wie mit 'Elementary' - wir haben, zwischen die 'Regulars' an unserem wiki, niemand wer ist grosse Fan aus die Serial and sucht immer die Seite zu verbessen und gibt die Aktuelle uber 'Elementary'. Das ist die Grund weil ich habe manche von diese Linke auszieht. Fur mich, es wurde hilfen wenn Sie konnen, am mindestens auf Deutschen, mir schrieben eine kurze Erklarung welche Regeln ich habe gebracht, oder warum es besser wurde nach Ihren Meinung. Als ich gesagt habe, was Sie alle auf die Deutsche wifi macht ist erstaundlich, und ich hoffe das (von Zeit zu eit mit dem Vortebuch) ich habe nichts wirklich schlecht geschriebt, und das wir konnen welche Kompomis finden uber die Meinungsverscheidenheite wir haben. Hope that wasn't too painful to read. :-) All the best, Alex Jiskran 11:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Glad you spotted it Working on autopilot - thinking of the story rather than the episode, and where that fell in the canon. Thanks for putting it right. Alex Jiskran 23:12, February 11, 2017 (UTC)